User talk:Sith Cub
08:37, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Yay! I'm so happy now! Ok i'll let u see but how can I add you author? And it's not ready yet... http://cpcheatsguijl.wordpress.com Yo, u must gimme ur e-m@il so i can add u to be author sithcub@yahoo.co.uk - the site has lots of potential... i love it! -- 08:22, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Umm, I think I should moove it to Blogger it's easier to add Pictures in blogger. Huh? Yea, if you think its best! Nah... Let's keep wordpress. I'll add u now! ok! Ill see waht i can do! Hey Sith you edited my blog... I am very HAPPY! I lurve ur edits in my blog! THanks! ur my best frend eva! Umm... can u add kingpin and mimo to our blogroll i dunno how to ill try to... Yo, now we must get vistors to our site, yo Hey... I think i'll not do it... it's not very good idea since there is already like mimo and kingpin and wwe adam blogs! I mean, nobody has reason to come to my site! And middle school is beginning and so on... I will have no time for our blog! Hey... It was my bro. agan! I'll be continuing our blog! And sorry if u misunderstood the lurve. It means love! Oh... I see u made a blog to this wiki. Can i author in it? If not... Very well. coz u alredy are on my blog! Stage Play script Hey sith, maybe we should a play script! BTW can you make it so that only we can edit it? - Guijl NNja Guijl Could you explain more of what this would involve? If you did that ill b all for it! And i can make it so that only we can edit as im not a sysop... yet :) --''SITH CUB'' 17:38, 5 April 2009 (UTC) SITH CUB MEETING Hi sith! I met you today at box dimension! Rember me? I said u rock! Your friend ~~ Guijl ~~ Yea! I remember u! Hi! --''SITH CUB'' 18:13, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Yes Yes, Catchup DOES work.....I think.--Ced1214 AAAAAAAH, CHICKENS 12:35, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Well im afraid I cant help you there. It dont work for me... --''SITH CUB'' 12:37, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Oh then I'll use Impact. k. sorry ced. --''SITH CUB'' 12:39, 4 April 2009 (UTC) SCAwards Done! I put the announcement on the Main Page!-- Barkjon Complaints here! 14:45, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Your the best! --''SITH CUB'' 14:46, 4 April 2009 (UTC) LOL Nice using the DSi as your welcome page (y didnt I think of that) [[User:Brendan7195|'Brendan7195 ]] [[User talk:Brendan7195|Viva la Wii']] Lol, thx! Im usin the DSi to post now! The BEST You have the AWESOMEST User page EVER! --Alxeedo [[User talk:Alxeedo111|TALK... or else]] request Templates NOW!!! 14:28, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Thx! Wht do you like about it? XD -- 17:00, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Sith Cub Shop I want a Spinning Sith Cub Shop Badge --[[User:Staffan15|21'uɐɟɟɐ'ʇs]] [[User_talk:Staffan15|Count to 15 !]] 18:23, 7 April 2009 (UTC) HELP!!! '''Help! My IP has been blocked!!! What have i done? It keeps saying this message! You do not have permission to edit pages, for the following reason: Your IP address has been automatically blocked because it was used by another user, who was blocked by Sharkbate. The reason given is this: Autoblocked because your IP address has been recently used by "Raduxialon". The reason given for Raduxiaolin's block is: "" *Start of block: 17:57, 10 April 2009 *Expiry of block: 17:57, 11 April 2009 *Intended blockee: 10.8.2.158 You may contact Sharkbate or one of the other administrators to discuss the block. Note that you may not use the "e-mail this user" feature unless you have a valid e-mail address registered in your user preferences and you have not been blocked from using it. Your current IP address is 10.8.2.158, and the block ID is #5903. Please include all above details in any queries you make. You can view and copy the source of this page: Nobody else has used the wiki today on my comp but me!!! Hello I got that block message too for about an hour - Wompus78 Mines for a day!!! can sombody contact sharkbate about this!!! Anyone?????? Please! I cant wait a day to edit! :( Help is coming Sharkbate is trying but he can't do anything about it - Wompus78 Thanks... i hope im unblocked soon... :( Ban update Did you get unbanned? I've been banned twice in the last hour for the same reason as you :( - Wompu78 Yep, im unbanned now! Just testing somthing! ... blocked agaim... i think another wiki crisis has started... Award! Thanks for helping to restore my page! --Alxeedo [[User talk:Alxeedo111|TALK... or else]] 21:57, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Thx! Anything to help a friend! Hmm It seems to me that you are forgetting the reason as to why this war began... I do not intend to back down - WOMPUS - Talk to the Wompus Platinum i wanna buy a platinum card of ur shop!--Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 20:20, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Its me Wompus78 Try reading the discussion page of User:Sith Cub/Sith Cub Shop/Penguin Messages. I suppose You may retain the Silver and Dark Black penguins - Wompus78 20:30, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Wanna b a member of the Sith Cub Shop? Ill give you {(500 SCpts)} free if you join! No thanks Thanks for the offer, but I'm okay - Wompus78 20:36, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Alright, but the offers always there if you wanna join! Requests for Adminship Please vote "For" for my Sysop request. I have over 400 Main and Archive edits (407 to be exact). 330 Main, 77 Archive. 330 + 77=407, right? Correct me if I'm wrong. See for my Edit Count, or look at the pic on the right. Click here to vote for me. Please do so (If you voted Against already, please rethink your vote). I don't mind if you vote Against, but I have 407 Main and archive edits. --Alxeedo [[User talk:Alxeedo111|TALK... or else]] 01:14, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Yes Take care of the Kong-Mart. And tell others that I'm gone. --[[User:The A-Kong|''The A-Kong]] [[User talk:The A-Kong|Ride on!]] 10:23, 17 April 2009 (UTC) You bet A-Kong. It sad to see you go... im also on the AC wiki so ill say hi sometime! Sysop Request plz vote for my sysop request! remember to look at my edit count before voting. --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| '''Moi Le Pingouin']] 13:34, 17 April 2009 (UTC) club penguin hey come on club penguin the wiki gang is on frozen at dock! Rockhopper Sith, can you please get a picture of Rockhopper like you did with the other characters to put on his page? Thanks. [[User:Spider880|''''--Spider880]] 16:34, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Sith cub shop Hello, I ordered something from the shop and I dnever got it. Can I order a new one. Patchy99 Ninja Master 17:14, 18 April 2009 (UTC) So umm When do I get to take my award?--Ced1214 CLICK HERE 12:03, 19 April 2009 (UTC) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Although I have 5+ for votes, I'm still not a sysop. I have 1800+ edits and 800+ main edits. But Hat Pop and CatZip888 can be a sysop! They have LESS edits and main edits. Plz tell other b-crat about this problem. --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Moi Le Pingouin]] 15:09, 19 April 2009 (UTC) I think your problem is that you have to many other edits than main... Try to boost your main edits over 1000. You will have a good chance then! No, main edits is the most in my edit count. Look at my edit count. --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Moi Le Pingouin]] 15:12, 19 April 2009 (UTC) ah.. I dont know why you havent become a sysop then... there probably is a good reason. Try asking Barkjon or Sharkbate about the matter. Hey whats going on can u teell me what happened on the wiki since i havent been on in a week since i was grounded I Come in peace and try to help this wiki, not destroy it. 16:56, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Nothing much... The A-Kongs Quit... Two New Sysops... Same old wiki life really. But The Sith Cub Shop Has Been Modernised! lol. Redirects Can I do those redirects like you do all the time? Not like the big Nintendo DS thing, just for my sub-pages. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 17:02, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Yea.. Its only wiki coding, of couse you can! Hi! I'm Kesak, Ben's hurt brother. Did Ben's idea get in? There are three: User talk:The A-Kong--Kesak11 07:43, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Dance 4 Here you go sir =) Thanks! One just for you! like it just an award for you =) unless we could make it into a "Thanks Mr. or Mrs." cool idea huh? --I am Ben Tennyson! Don't mess with me, or i will go Hero! Talk to the Hero 09:02, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Thx! I think theres enough awards in the Sith Cub Shop for now!] thanks for the suggestion tho! RE: Logo I know, but TurtleShroom reverted it. --[[User:Staffan15|21'uɐɟɟɐ'ʇs]] [[User_talk:Staffan15|You can't invent something without testing it .']] 19:49, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Question what version of penguin storm do you use to make famous penguins say stuff? ;) Bugzy 09:23, 1 May 2009 (UTC)